Computing systems have traditionally employed the use of a mechanical switch to detect user selection and input. On mobile devices, a touch sensor can be used in addition to the mechanical switch for detecting taps on a touch screen of a mobile device. However, the switch and sensor do not provide a way to detect taps on a back surface or a side surface of the mobile device. As computing systems become adaptable for varying types of user input, distinguishing a user's intentional input from other types of input using the switch and/or sensor with a latency low enough to support an interactive system poses increasing challenges.